For example, a transmitting method that uses television broadcast waves of stereoscopic image data is proposed in PTL 1. In this case, left eye image data and right eye image data that make up the stereoscopic image are transmitted, and stereoscopic image display using binocular disparity is performed at the television receiving device.
FIG. 64 indicates, in a stereoscopic image display that uses binocular disparity, the relation between the display position of the left and right images of the object (physical item) on a screen and the playing position of the stereoscopic image thereof. For example, regarding an object A displayed so that a left image La is shifted to the right side and a right image Ra is shifted to the left side on the screen as illustrated in the diagram, the left and right lines of sight intersect nearer than the screen face, so the playing position of the stereoscopic image thereof is nearer than the screen face.
Also, for example, regarding an object B displayed so that a left image Lb and right image Rb are displayed on the screen at the same position as illustrated in the diagram, the left and right lines of sight intersect nearer on the screen face, so the playing position of the stereoscopic image thereof is on the screen face. Further, for example, regarding an object C displayed so that a left image Lc is shifted to the left side and a right image Rc is shifted to the right side on the screen as illustrated in the diagram, the left and right lines of sight intersect on the far side of the screen face, whereby the playing position of the stereoscopic image thereof is on the far side of the screen face.